Market adoption of wireless LAN (WLAN) technology has exploded, as users from a wide range of backgrounds and vertical industries have brought this technology into their homes, offices, and increasingly into the public air space. This inflection point has highlighted not only the limitations of earlier-generation systems, but also the changing role that WLAN technology now plays in people's work and lifestyles across the globe. Indeed, WLANs are rapidly changing from convenience networks to business-critical networks. Increasingly users are depending on WLANs to improve the timeliness and productivity of their communications and applications, and in doing so, require greater visibility, security, management, and performance from their networks. To improve visibility and management in wireless networks such as wireless mesh networks, some systems can graphically display a parent-child routing configuration hierarchy including links connecting parent nodes to child nodes in a geographical map. However, when a large number of wireless nodes are displayed, it may be difficult to clearly see the relationships among the wireless nodes.